Jigsaw Puzzle
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: Based on the vow. During Breaking Dawn. Bella flees her wedding to Edward and begins a relationship with Jacob. However, 4 years later, Bella is in a terrible accident and can't remember anything but being with Edward. Can Jacob help her remember, or will she go back to being with Edward? Bigger, better summary inside I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Jigsaw Puzzle  
Character pairing: Jacob and Bella  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rated: M for minor lemons and language.  
Summary: Based on the Vow. At her wedding to Edward, Bella realises she loves Jacob, more than she loves Edward. She flees, leaving a heartbroken Edward and starts a relationship with Jacob. 5 years later a devastating accident leaves Bella with no memory of her time with him and can only remember her time with Edward. Jacob tries desperately to get Bella to fall back in love with him, but can Bella fall in love with Jacob again? Or will she go back to Edward? Edward plans to turn this new revelation to his advantage and manipulate Bella. Set in Jacob's POV (maybe get some of Bella's at some points) **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Twilight, that's all Stephanie Mayer's wonderful creation! The plot came from the movie The Vow.**

**Chapter 1 – Bliss**

Jacob's POV-

It had been three amazing years since Bella had chosen me over Edward. Three years since she finally realised how manipulative Edward was, and that she really loved me more. I would always remember that day. It was one of my most favourite memories.

_Flashback:  
I was in my garage, filled with self-loathing and hating, fixing my Rabbit (or attempting to, although I kept either braking something in my anger or making a dent in it) when I heard her voice. Angelic and sweet. It was like heaven. _

"_Jacob?" The voice called, it sounded frantic, sad, yet excited at the same time. _

_I stayed silent, continuing with my work, not wanting her to find me. She was probably making a last attempt at saying goodbye before she transformed into the vile creatures that I loathed. The poor sweet angel that I grew to love would become a monster. Why would she do that?_

"Jacob?" The voice called again, only this time louder.

_I knew she would find me, this was our hideout. But I wanted to hold it off, I wanted to hold off my impending heart break for a couple of more minutes… even though she had shattered almost all of it. _

"_Jacob." This time it was not a question, it was a statement that she had finely found me. _

_I didn't look up, afraid that I would be lured into those hypnotic, cruel deep brown eyes. Instead, I focused on the task at hand, and gave a short "what?" _

"_I came here – "She started but I was quick to cut her off, not needing to hear her petty excuse of a goodbye. _

"_To say goodbye, to apologise, to tell me you love me but it's not enough. Yeah, I know Bella. You've said it plenty of times. Now I've done your job for you, you can go." I snapped, trying to keep my anger at bay. _

"_No." Was all she said. It was so quiet that if I didn't have super wolf hearing, I would have missed it. _

"_No? Bella, you can't just expect me to forgive you, give you a huge hug and be happy do you? Because that, even for you, is pretty low." I said bluntly. _

"_No, I mean that's not it at all Jacob." Again, she was being very vague and now I was left confused._

"_Then what is it? Go on, explain your presence." I nearly snarled, my hands had begun to shake._

"_I didn't get married." She said quietly, almost as if she was scared of my reaction. _

_That pulled me up short. I dropped the tools I was using and they fell to a clatter on the ground, the only noise in the now silent garage. She didn't get married. Why? Did she sleep in? No… Did she get cold feet? Maybe. _

"_Why?" I said, just above a whisper. I couldn't get my head around it. _

_She was silent for a moment, and for a minute I thought she wasn't going to answer. "I realised I didn't love him, not really. I was in love with the….with the idea of him. And now that I think of it, I don't want to be a lifeless sole, just existing and nothing more. I mean, what do you do the whole time? You can't sleep, you can't eat. There is barely anything that can please you for that long. I guess I was just hypnotized by him and I couldn't see the reality of the situation." _

_I listened to her long speech, her long explanation, in hopes that she would admit that she loved me. But although I felt relieved that she had grown to realise what a hypnotic bastard Edward was, I was devastated that she didn't admit she loved me. She still couldn't admit that she loved me. "So where does that leave us?" _

_She bit down on her lip, and I could see the blush creeping across her cheeks. "I love you Jacob. I have for a while and I'm so sorry I didn't admit it before. I was scared, I was scared of how Edward react. But you were right, I do love you. I don't know if you can forgive me yet, but I thought you should know." _

_I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face as I heard her speak the words. "Really?" _

"_Yeah Jake. I have been so stupid and Naïve. Please forgive me." She was looking down at her feet, fidgeting with her hands. _

"_I…" I nearly said that everything was alright, that there was nothing to forgive. But there was a lot to forgive, on both sides. We had been through a lot and everything couldn't just be fixed by the word 'sorry'. "I will, but it's going to take time. A lot has happened between us and it's not just going to be brushed aside. We need to start things slow. I need to know I can trust you." _

"_I understand Jake." Bella smiled tentatively before it spread into a grin. "Friends?" _

_I grinned back at her. "The best of friends." _

And that was when my life turned around for the better. It was 4 years ago today since that magical day and since then a lot had happened. It was not until 6 months later that I was ready to move into a relationship with Bella and after that, it took me another 6 months before I was ready to be more intimate with her. She knew that I loved her, deeply madly in love with her, but I was not prepared to say it until I was ready to move into that last stage of intimacy. She had told she was in love with me too and been extremely patient with me.

The Cullens had moved out of the area almost immediately and although Bella had missed them at first, she was relieved. And me? I was over the moon. There was hardly any threats to La Push so we had stopped patrolling. We hadn't given up the wolf entirely, we would occasionally phase but it was a lot less stressful. The wolf pack had finally came to accept Bella, even Paul, and treated her as part of the family. Leah and Bella had surprisingly become really close after Bella had proven that she was trustworthy. Bella had even gotten some of her old friends from high school back. Tyler, Jessica, Erica, Ben, Angela and even Mike. Who I still thought was a Marshmallow.

Sam and Emily had finally gotten married a year after the Cullens left and went on to have two babies of their own: Hazel and Gabriel. Leah had moved on from the heartbreak over Sam and Emily and had imprinted on a guy called Aaron. He was from the rez and at first found the whole wolf thing a bit creepy …. Especially since his girlfriend was stronger than him. She had even forgiven Sam and started a friendship with Emily again. Quill was still coming to terms with his relationship with young Claire, however he was trying to find answers as to why this had happened. The elders are still looking in to it. Jared and Kim were engaged and Paul was still a womanizer. It had come to a surpise for us all when we had found out Charlie and sue were dating, but Bella had been so happy that her dad had finally found someone again. Embry and Seth were dating but didn't want to get into anything too serious.

We had finally found some answers to Imprinting and why it happened. The Alpha, or at least the blood Alpha, would never imprint. He would have a mate that was able to cope with his job and take care of him but he was not able to imprint because it would be his sole purpose and thought. So Bella and I had nothing to worry about on that basis. However it still provided a problem for the other wolves, even if they did stop phasing. The Elders were looking in to this too but had found no solutions yet.

3 years ago, after graduating high school, I was struggling to find a job and money was tight. It was Bella that had the brilliant idea that I should start my own business in the garage that we shared so many memories in as a mechanic. At first, I was a bit sceptical of the idea. Where would we get the money? Would it become successful? But Bella pointed out that the only competition that I had to worry about for miles was Jim Dowling, who was situated in Forks. He overcharged for everything but people had no choice but to go to him. Bella also loaned me some money from her savings to start the business up that I soon gave back to her. Embry, Quill, Seth and Paul had all soon become my assistants. We redecorated the garage a little and even made an office up and came up with the name Black Wolves Mechanics. We negotiated on prices (which were very reasonable) and staff rotas and all that kind of business crap. Bella had helped by making posters to advertise the place and designed the logo. My business was running within 6 months and it started with a few people from La Push, they would bring their car in for a check-up or a small repair and before long word got out that I was the cheapest and best mechanic in town. Everyone in Forks would be coming to us for help and even people from Port Angeles. Dowling's business soon went in to recline and mine's just got busier and busier. Leah, without any job, had become our receptionist.

At the same time, Bella had decided she wanted to become a nurse and got accepted into a year's course training to be an axillary nurse and had managed to find a job in Forks hospital soon after. They trained her to become a fully qualified nurse and her hours and pay had increased a lot. She loved her job.

A year later, 2 years ago, I asked Bella to move in with me. She had said yes and we had immediately looked into getting a new house for both of us. With my business bringing in a lot of money , Bella's hours and pay being a lot more than they used too and her masses of savings that she had put away over the years, we could afford a small wooden cottage in La Push. It had a kitchen, living room, small dining room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. It had a deck as well and a small garden. It was all very basic and quite old fashioned but soon Bella decorated it to make it look like our own home. It was not too far from Billy or my work so it was in easy reach. Bella still had her Chevy that drove her to work.

Today everything was like it usually was. We had our morning routine where we would get up at 7AM, go for a shower together… and maybe more, get changed, Bella would make us breakfast and we would head to work in Bella's Chevy. I would check in to see my dad after work and Bella would go to see hers before we both got home around the same time. Occasionally Bella would be on night shift but for the majority of the time it was a day shift. We would have tea and then cosy up together on the couch before going to bed. On weekends we would most likely to do something with the pack or Bella's friends. So life was pretty much bliss.

At least, that's what I thought.

_**So here is the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's a little boring and drowns on for quite a while but I wanted to get in the whole back story to this: What had happened in the years before the present day.**__**I promise you the next chapter will be much more interesting! I really hope I did the pack justice! **_

_**Any ways if you want to review be my guest: I invite constructive criticism but don't be mean please! And I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors I make! **_

_**Roslyn xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Twilight and the characters belong to the Brilliant Stephenie Meyer, the idea was inspired by the vow. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter two – The beginning of the end **

It was afternoon on Monday the 6th of May. I had the day off work, but Bella still had to go in. I spent the day cleaning the house and making us her favourite meal, lasagne, for when she got back as a surprise. The last few weeks she had been so stressed out with work, she had barely any time to relax. I had taken out our favourite dinner set and covered the table in a white table cloth covered in roses with a candle in the middle. After I had the dinner in the oven and the table set, I ran her a nice relaxing bubble bath with scented candles all around. She wouldn't be long now and I was excited to see her reaction.

Once I had finished the last bit of detail and checked on the food, I sat in front of the TV and waited for Bells to arrive. I had been sitting there for 45 minutes and she had still not shown up. Usually she was back half an hour ago. I put it down to the fact that she might have been held up and sent a quick text to her asking if she was going to be home soon. I waited for a while but I didn't get a response. I was beginning to worry.

Another fifteen minutes later and I tried phoning her, but she never replied. I got up from the sofa and began to pace, I couldn't sit still. Why wasn't she home yet, why wasn't she answering her phone? I decided to check Charlie since she might have gone to see her dad first and had forgotten to tell me. He told me that he hadn't seen Bella since Saturday.

I had this niggling in my stomach that something was wrong, even if Bella was held up, she wasn't an hour late. What could possibly have happened? Maybe she had gone to see one of her friends, maybe she had lost her phone and was trying to find it, maybe she had a heavy workload, maybe she was in a car crash, maybe the Cullens had returned or maybe the Volturi had returned. All these theories swirled around my mind as I repeatedly tried to phone her.

It was after the fifth try that the house phone rang and I answered on the first ring, hoping it was Bella. "Hello?"

"Jake, it's me, Charlie. I know where Bella is, and I'm afraid it's not good news." Charlie sounded gloom and I knew what he had to say was going to destroy me.

"What is it Charlie, what's happened to Bella?" I bit back the bile that was threatening to overpower me and gripped the phone tight.

"I was called out to a car crash on the road to La Push. As soon as I got there I saw it was Bella's Chevy. She managed to run it into a tree. We don't know how, maybe an animal of some sort. She's been taken to the hospital, she's unconscious and they think she is suffering from head trauma. They are doing tests on her now."

As soon as Charlie mentioned car crash, I didn't register any other word that came out of his mouth. I felt like I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel. I felt my knees going weak as I sunk to the ground and I heard a strange keening sound that I soon registered to be coming from me. I was sobbing like a little girl on the phone to Charlie. He was silent as he let me grieve, he didn't say a word. Just waited until I could pull a little bit of myself together to reply.

After what seemed like an hour, I managed to choke out a response: "I'll…. I'll be right there."

I quickly slammed the phone down, breathing heavily as I tried to process the information. I pinched the bridge of my nose and slammed my fist into the wall, leaving a large dent. After a few deep breaths, I pulled myself together enough to drive to the hospital.

The drive there was a blur, all I could think about was Bella and if she was okay. How severe was the head trauma? Was it mild? Was it bad? What if she never woke up? I forced myself not to think of this last question because it was too much to bare. Life without Bella, would not be a happy life. She was my everything and we had gone through so much together until now.

I parked in front of the hospital and raced in. I quickly explained who I was to the nurse and she directed me to Bella's room. I ran up the stairs, not bother to wait for the lift, and along the corridor until I caught sight of Charlie who was sitting outside the room.

He looked up at me grimly, offering me half a smile. I didn't bother to return it, I sat next to him and looked at the floor. "Can I go in?"

"Not right now son, the doctors are doing some tests." Charlie patted my knee before sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

It suddenly stuck me that Charlie's daughter was in there. I had been so caught up in my own grief that I had not taken into account that Charlie would be just as banged up as I was. He was the one to get the call, the one to find out it was his daughter in the car accident. His little girl was fighting for life and death. The little girl he just managed to get back in his life for two years after losing her twice to his wife and Cullen.

I turned to look at him as I put my hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing Charlie?"

"I'm… I'm okay son. Don't worry about me." He smiled weakly, but I could tell by how his lower lip quivered, he was not okay. I could see the tears brimming in his eyes as he fought to hold them back.

"You don't need to put a strong guard up for me Charlie. She's your daughter." I muttered.

He nodded and then looked down at his entwined hands. After a couple of minutes of painful silence I heard the slightly muffled sob. If I hadn't been a werewolf, I probably wouldn't have heard a thing. I looked over at Charlie to see the tears poring freely down his face and I felt mines starting to spill. We cried together for a good few minutes before Charlie began to speak.

"I finally got her back Jake. I had lost her twice, once to her selfish, fleeting mother and then to that manipulative jerk. I never put up a fight for her, never showed her how much I really cared. I thought that it was her choice and I didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want. But I should have seen it Jake. I should have seen that Renee was up to her selfish ways and that Edward was manipulating her. I should have fought for her. I am a failure of a father. I know the last two years have been great. But it's not enough, I never had time to show her how much I loved her. What if I'm too late? What if I've missed my chance?" He sniffed as he wiped at his eyes with his hankercheif.

I shook my head. "You were never a failure of a father, Charlie. Bella knew how much you loved her. She never needed to be shown that. It was not your fault that her mother was a selfish woman who wanted to keep her for herself. It was not your fault that Edward manipulated her into something he wanted her to be and monopolised all her time with him. You could not have known better. You have been a great father. But don't you dare say that you have missed your chance. Bella is still in there fighting. She's a fighter Charlie and I know she is going to pull through this."

I heard Charlie Sigh. "When did you become so wise?"

I smiled and shrugged as I tilted my head in Bella's direction. "I learn from the best."

Charlie chuckled half-heartedly before we fell into silence. We waited for what seemed like hours to hear any news. Charlie had drifted to sleep a couple of times, but I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind.

I felt my eyes close at one point when the doctor came out to see us. I nudged Charlie awake and he immediately sat up right.

"What's happening?" He asked, immediately alert.

"Well, there is good news and bad news." The doctor started, as he looked down at his clip board. "The good news is that Bella will make a full recovery after a few weeks. She will just need a lot of rest and care."

Both Charlie and I started to whoop and holler, getting up to go and see Bella and completely forgetting that there was any bad news, when the doctor stopped us.

What he said next was the beginning of the end: "Unfortunately the bad news is that she might have some memory loss."

**Guys, oh my gosh, I am so incredibly sorry this is so late! I have a million and one excuses that I could use but the main culprit is that I had writers block and lacked motivation! I got tied up in other things over things over the summer and had meant to come back to it! I had started this back in March but I got really stressed out over exams and essays that were coming up! A lot of you have probably lost interest now but I'm hopefully planning on updating my stories more since I have a lot of spare time… so if you are still interested hit me up with any ideas you think would be good to add! **

**Again I am so sorry for the huge delay I will promise to try and get the next chapter up sooner! Anyways, I hope you liked it! It's probably full of grammatical errors but hey-ho! **

**Thanks for reading, leave a review if you like **


End file.
